


Daddy's Princess

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [6]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, i might do a part 2 with smut, jinyoung calls jb daddy (with no sexual connotation tho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jinyoung is jaebum's princess and jaebum spoils him rotten





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for uploading so late kdhbckad i was procrastinating oops
> 
> also thanks to jes for the prompt and choosing of title! love u <33

“Princess, it’s ten o’ clock already. We should get up soon.” Jaebum whispered into Jinyoung’s ear, but the latter only tightened his grip on Jaebum’s waist, resting his head on Jaebum’s chest as he scrunched his face up at the comment, offended that Jaebum would even dare to wake him up this early. He curled into a ball on top of Jaebum in an attempt to avoid the sunlight streaming in through the windows, so he could continue sleeping. 

 

“Daddy, I wanna sleep some more...I’m still tired.” Jinyoung faked a yawn, stretching lazily before curling up into his previous position, pulling the blankets over himself. “Can you shut the blinds?” Jinyoung grumbled, sunlight was flooding the room and it was not conducive for his (prolonged) sleeping. 

 

“Princess…”

 

“Please, daddy? Just one more hour.” 

 

“Fine, fine...you win. See, I’ve spoilt you too much…” Jaebum sighed, shaking his head when he spotted a hint of a smile of Jinyoung’s face, getting up to shut the blinds before going back to bed to pet Jinyoung’s hair to lull him to sleep again. 

  
  


They ended up getting out of bed at noon.

  
  


“Baby, you must be hungry. I’ll cook breakfast...or lunch for you.” Jaebum pinched Jinyoung’s nose lovingly before heading to the kitchen and heating up the pan. He wasn’t surprised to see that Jinyoung had followed him in, standing on his tippy toes to give Jaebum a peck when he turned around. “Thanks, daddy!” Jinyoung smiled brightly before bouncing out of the kitchen. 

 

“Oh, the things I do for you, princess.” Jaebum muttered to himself, chuckling at how whipped he was and how he always gave in to Jinyoung’s requests.

 

When Jaebum was done with the pancakes and eggs (and an extra sausage for his princess because he’d asked so nicely), he peeked out of the kitchen, eyes scanning for Jinyoung in the living room. He frowned when he didn’t catch sight of his princess, heading back to the bedroom to find him tucked into bed neatly. 

 

“Daddy, can I have breakfast in bed?” Jinyoung asked, making sure to bite at his bottom lip nervously and stare at Jaebum with those large brown orbs of his, the latter never being able to say no to that face. 

 

“...Alright.” Jaebum stuck his tongue out when he realised that Jinyoung had still been lazing in bed when he was busy cooking breakfast. He plated the food as well as he could (Jinyoung would still like it no matter what) and put them on a tray, bringing it into the bedroom. Jinyoung cheered when he saw the food, eyes lighting up and clapping in delight. “Thank you, daddy! Mmm, that tastes so good…” Jinyoung closed his eyes, savouring the taste of the sausage as he wrapped his lips around it, letting out a few moans as he swallowed it, aware that Jaebum’s full attention was on him. 

 

“Princess…” Jaebum’s mouth opened slightly, eyes fixated on the sight, gaze trailing down to Jinyoung’s throat and focusing on his adam’s apple when he swallowed. “F-fuck….it’s only noon..don’t do this now.” Jaebum finally managed to tear his gaze away from the borderline pornographic scene, staring at his now bland food and concentrating on stuffing his mouth full instead. So he wouldn’t make a fool of himself by drooling at the sight of his princess eating  _ a damned sausage _ so sensually. 

 

Later that night, they were cuddled up in bed with Jaebum’s laptop as Jinyoung had managed to convince him to buy him  _ yet _ another toy.

 

“Which do you want, princess?” Jaebum asked, showing Jinyoung the screen.

 

“This one?” Jinyoung pointed at a plug with a tail on it. It was exquisite, the plug itself was made of crystal clear glass (Jaebum bet it’d look so good when it was buriedin Jinyoung’s ass) and on the end, there was a snowy white cat tail attached. Jaebum quirked his eyebrows, “Don’t you already have a similar one?” He wasn’t even surprised that Jinyoung wanted one with a tail as he was very much aware of his princess’s obsession with being a kitten-  _ his kitten,  _ but rather concerned at the fact that Jinyoung already had a plug that resembled the one he wanted.

 

“Yes, but this one’s different! Look, the tail on this one’s white but the one I have has a black tail!” Jinyoung pouted. “Plus, this one’s cooler! It’s made of glass…” 

 

Jaebum gave in to his princess’s demands quickly, adding it to his cart before looking for more toys. “Do you want any others?” Jaebum probed, knowing that Jinyoung would want at least two new toys from previous experience. 

 

“Let me search for it!” Jinyoung squealed excitedly, leaning over the laptop to type it in. “This one, daddy!” He exclaimed, pulling the page up and showing it to Jaebum. Jaebum frowned, “I bought this for you before...did you lose it?” 

 

“No, daddy! I keep all my toys well…” Jinyoung pouted, upset that Jaebum would even think that of him before continuing. “And no, it’s a different colour…I want it!” 

 

“It’s not like it matters when it’s going to be in your ass anyway…” Jaebum muttered in disbelief.

 

“B-but...I want to be pretty for you, daddy…” Jinyoung lowered his gaze, letting his tears fill his eyes before looking up at Jaebum again, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes with every blink. 

 

“Alright, alright princess...I’ll buy it for you, okay? You don’t have to pull that on me every single time I refuse to buy something for you…you know I’ll end up buying it for you anyway.” Jaebum shook his head as Jinyoung’s face brightened visibly, eyes sparkling as he flashed Jaebum a wide smile, the one he always reserved for special occasions when he was  _ really _ happy, any traces of his tears mysteriously disappearing from his eyes. 

  
“Yay! I love you, daddy!” Jinyoung cheered as he enveloped Jaebum in a tight hug, pouncing on him and knocking him back on the bed. Jinyoung peppered Jaebum with kisses all over his face, his neck, and his chest before collapsing in a heap on top of Jaebum, giggling softly as he pressed his ears against Jaebum’s heart, trying to make out the sound of his heart thumping against his ribcage. At least, that’s what it felt like for Jaebum. Even though he’d been with Jinyoung for  _ years _ , he was still head over heels for him, a simple gesture of affection being able to get his heart racing.  _ I’m a fool for you,  _ he thought.  _ Only you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed <3 it makes me really happy.
> 
> today was igot7 selca day! did you post? <3 i hope you did~
> 
> see you tmr with yet another fic :D
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
